Omi's First Mission
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Kenangan Omi tentang misi pertamanya.  fanfic pertama di fandom Weiss Kreuz Indo ! R&R  ! XDD


Omi's First Mission

By : IchigoJeevas

Disclaimer : Weiss Kreuz punya papa Koyasu, Tsuciya Kyouko dan Project Weiss.. nuuu~

Rate : T

Ohohoho.. fanfic Weiss Kreuz pertama buatan Ichi, mungkin juga fanfic Weis Kreuz pertama di fandom Weiss Kreuz Indo..

Oke deh, enjo...  
>Miyu : bentar! Aku belum diperkenalkan! *protes*<p>

Ichi : ah iya.. ini OC Ichi, namanya Miyu.. dia juga akan muncul disini. *males-malesan*

Miyu : huu.. keliatan nggak ikhlas gitu ngenalinya... oke deh pembaca, enjoy this story, ne~

* * *

><p>Malam yang tenang di Koneko no Sumu Ie, tidak ada misi yang diberikan Persia untuk Weiss sehingga 4 bishounen ini bebas melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka. Bisa dilihat dari Ken yang sedang asyik menonton siaran sepak bola, Ran yang sedang membaca buku kesukaannya, <em>Sein und zeit<em> –yang kelihatannya memakai bahasa asing- dan Youji yang.. tak terlihat dimanapunah, mungkin dia pergi ke pub favoritnya lagi..

Bagaimana dengan Omi? Hmm.. sebaiknya kita menengok ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 Koneko no Sumu Ie, ternyata anggota termuda Weiss itu sedang membereskan kamar, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ketika itu matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terselip diantara tumpukan buku. Ia menarik kertas itu dan tersenyum seketika, ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa melainkan sebuah foto, dalam foto itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut honey blonde dan seorang anak perempuan –yang kelihatannya lebih kecil dari si anak laki-laki- sedang tersenyum lebar menatap lensa kamera.

Omi kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, seketika pikirannya menerawang, teringat kembali dengan misi pertamanya..

FLASHBACK

Omi melangkahgontai menuju kantor Persia, ai mengetuk pintu kayu itu dan membukanya.

"Hai Omi, duduklah.. kelihatannya kau sedang tidak bersemangat, ada apa?" tanya pria paruh baya didepannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan, sepanjang hari yang kulakukan hanya latihan dan sekolah.. kapan aku bisa melakukan misi seperti Crashers? Aku sangat mengagumi ketua tim mereka, Ran Fujimiya itu.." Omi bercerita panjang-lebar.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau bosan, tapi kau tahu kan Kritiker tidak memperbolehkan anak dibawah umur untuk melakukan misi, apalagi umurmu baru 8 tahun.." jelas Persia

"Yea.. aku tahu.." angguk Omi.

"Tapi kurasa aku punya misi yang bahkan anak umur 8 tahun sepertimu bisa melakukannya." Pancing Persia sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari tumpukan map diatas mejanya, ia mengambil sebuah map dan mengasurkannya ke Omi.

"Misi penjagaan..? kukira Kritiker hanya menerima misi membunuh saja.." komentar Omi.  
>"Tentu saja, tapi sepertinya orang ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan.. jadi kenapa tidak kau ambil saja misi ini?" jawab Persia.<p>

"Bolehkah..?" tanya Omi ragu-ragu.

"Ya, tapi jika kau sudah menyerah menangani misi ini jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, Crashers akan langsung datang untuk menolongmu." Jelas Persia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, terima kasih pam.. ah, maksudku Persia-sama.." Omi membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari kantor Persia.

"Ya.. semoga berhasil Omi.. ah bukan, Mamoru.." ucap Persia sambil meminum tehnya.

-X-

"Wah rumah yang besar.." Omi berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah orang yang akan ia lindungi ini. Ia menyampirkan tali tas ranselnya yang mengendur, lalu membunyikan bel.

"Kediaman Himeno disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seseorang lewat interkom.

"umm.. aku dikirim oleh Kritiker untuk menjaga seseorang.." balas Omi canggung.

"Kritiker? Oh.. tunggu sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintunya."

Tak lama kemudian pagar raksasa rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

"Selamat siang, aku kepala butler disini, namaku Kojima dan aku percaya kau pasti adalah bodyguard baru untuk nona Miyu." ujarnya.

"Ah iya, aku Omi Tsukiyono. Ya aku memang dikirim kesini untuk menjaga seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu.." sahut Omi.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak memberikan data lengkap nona Miyu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.." pinta Kojima masih dengan nada formal.

"mari masuk, sebaiknya kau bertemu dengan nona Miyu sendiri.." lanjutnya.

Mereka lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang super megah itu, di dalam rumah mereka sudah dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan maid yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Hey tenanglah, ada apa ini?" tanya Kojima ke salah satu maid.

"Nona Miyu.. dia menghilang lagi?" jawab maid itu dengan ekspresi was-was.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?"  
>"tadi dia ada di kamarnya, tapi saat Sayu menganterkan jus dan kuenya dia sudah tidak ada.." maid itu bercerita sambil menutup wajahnya, ia kelihatan begitu panik.<p>

"Baiklah, baiklah.. ayo kita cari bersama, jangan panik." Kojima memutuskan.

"aku juga mau ikut mencari!" pinta Omi,Kojima mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah."

-X-

Dan disinilah Omi sekarang, ditaman besar ditaman besar dibelakang rumah yang super mewah ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Muka orang itu saja aku belum pernah melihatnya, bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya..?" runtuk Omi sambil menendang batu kecil ke semak-semak.

"Ouch! Sakiiit..." erang seseorang dibalik semak-semak, Omi menyibak semak itu dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde dan bermata merah ruby, pakaian anak itu kotor oleh tanah.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang melempariku dengan batu? Kepalaku sakit tahu!" omel anak itu.

"Maaf.. tapi sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Omi penasaran, anak kecil itu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, ia memperhatikan Omi lekat-lekat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mau apa kau di rumahku?" pertanyaan anak perempuan itu dan tatapannya yang tajam membuat Omi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku disini diutus oleh Kritiker untuk menjadi bodyguard Miyu Himeno." Jelas Omi.

"Hee? Jadi bodyguardku? Anak kecil sepertimu? Yang benar saja?" seru anak permpuan yang ternyata adalah Miyu Himeno itu sembari berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau sendiri juga anak kecil." Balas Omi.

"Umurku sudah 7 tahun, sudah cukup besar." Sahut Miyu ketus.

"Lagipula bodyguard dewasa saja tidak bisa menjagaku, apalagi kamu!" lanjutnya.

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu kan? Berikan aku kesempatan!" seru Omi.

Miyu menatap Omi, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi jangan salakan aku kalau kau juga ikut tewas seperti bodyguard-bodyguardku sebelumnya..." ada setitik kesedihan yang terlihat diwajah Miyu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, ia lalu berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Omi, Omi Tsukiyono."

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana Omi?" tanya Miyu sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Omi mengikutinya.

-X-

Begitu memasuki ruang tamu mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh jerit bahagia dari beberapa maid.

"Aku baru jalan-jalan keliling rumah, hehehe.." jawab Miyu sambil tersenyum lebar saat ditanya dari mana saja dia, Miyu lalu menarik tangan Omi, sedikit menyeretnya.

"Kau akan tinggal disini kan? Ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu." Ajaknya ceria, tak terlihat lagi tampang judes yang ia tunjukkan saat di taman belakang tadi. Omi mau tidak mau mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

" Nah, ini kamarmu, dan yang disebelah kanan itu kamarku.." tunjuk Miyu kepintu bercat putih disebelah kamarnya, ia lalu memutar kenop pintu didepannya.

"Silahkan..." senyum Miyu.

"Whoooaa... ini kamarku..?" Omi berdecak kagum, kamar yang ia tempati sekarang sangat besar dan indah, 3 kali lebih besar dari kamarnya di markas kamar itu terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, sebuah lemari besar, meja belajar, kamar mandi dan pintu lain menuju ke balkon. Balkon? Ya, kamar Omi dan Miyu memang terletak di lantai 2.

"Tentu saja, ayo bereskan barang-barangmu.. setelah itu ke kamarku ya..kita main sama-sama!" seru Miyu semangat. Ia menutup pintu kamar Omi, membiarkan anak laki-laki itu membereskan barang-barangnya.

Omi memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari, tak lupa menaruh kotak yang berisi dart dan kunai kedalam laci meja nomor 2, setelah semuanya beres ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamar di sebelah kanannya.

"Siapa itu? Omi?" tanya Miyu dari dalam.

"Iya, ini aku.." jawab Omi.

"Ayo masuk Omi, aku kira siapa.." sahut Miyu.

Omi membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam, terlihat Miyu yang sedang memeluk boneka beruangnya, pakaiannya yang kotor tadi sudah diganti dengan yang lebih bersih dan indah.

"Halo Omi.. aku Kuma chan.. salam kenal~" Miyu menggerak-gerakkan tangan bonekanya.

"Oh, halo Kuma chan.. salam kenal." Omi tersenyum dan meraih tangan mungil Kuma chan untuk bersalaman.

"Hahaha.. senang rasanya kau ada disini.. aku jadi punya teman untuk bermain.." tawa Miyu.

"Memang kau biasanya main sendirian?" tanya Omi.

"Yup, tepat sekali." Jawab Miyu sambil menuangkan teh sungguhan ke cangkir porselen putih.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menyewa bodyguard? Sepertinya keadaan disini damai-damai saja?" tanya Omi, Miyu menyesap teh di cangkirnya sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Dari luar keadaannya memang aman, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali diculik, dan setiap bodyguard yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku selalu tewas terbunuh. Entah sudah berapa ratus juta yen yang dikeluarkan ayah untuk membayar tebusanku.." tutur Miyu dengan wajah sedih.

"Jadi karena itu orang-orang disini begitu panik saat kau menghilang tadi..?" tanya Omi lagi, Miyu mengangguk lemah sambil memeluk Kuma chan erat-erat.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu.. aku janji!" ucap Omi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miyu.

"Terima ka.."

BLAAARR! Belum selesai Miyu bicara sudah terdengar suara ledakan dari arah jendela, kaca jendela itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Miyu sambil tetap memeluk Kuma chan.

Omi mengambil beberapa dart dari saku celananya, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah kearah jendela, disana ia melihat seseorang yang mencuri-curi pandang kedalam rumah, langsung saja Omi membidik orang itu dengan dartnya, kena! Orang mencurigakan itu langsung terkapar seketika saat dart Omi menancap di dadanya. Omi melayangkan pandangannya lagi, sepertinya orang itu bergerak sendirian, kalaupun ia bersama temannya pasti mereka sudah kabur karena salah satu dari mereka tumbang. Status : aman.

"Astaga Omi! Kau membunuhnya?" jerit Miyu tiba-tiba di telinga Omi.

"Whoa! Nona Miyu.. tolong jangan bicara di telingaku!" seru Omi kaget.

"Hee? Maaf.." sahut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya membuatnya tumbang.." jelas Omi sambil berjalan keluar, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan Miyu.

"Jangan pergi.." pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan Omi erat-erat, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengeceknya saja." Sahut Omi yang dibalas dengan gelengan Miyu.

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu hanya pura-pura pingsan? Biar.. biar Kojima saja yang mengeceknya! Aku tidak mau kau mati seperti bodyguard-bodyguardku yang dulu!" Miyu mengatakan itu semua dengan satu tarikan nafas, membuatnya terengah-engah saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita ke Kojima san." Ucap Omi akhirnya. Tanpa sadar Miyu terus menggenggam tangan Omi saat mereka turun ke lantai 1 untuk menemui Kojima, Omi lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Oh.. oke.. aku akan mengurusnya." Sahut Kojima seraya melangkah keluar. Akhirnya Omi dan Miyu memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai 2.

"Ne, itu keluarga nona Miyu?" tanya Omi sambil menunjuk lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding. Dalam lukisan itu tampak seorang wanita cantik dan lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah –mereka pasti orang tua Miyu- beserta 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum riang.

"Iya, mereka keluargaku.. itu ayahku, ibuku dan itu Karen nee chan.." jelas Miyu.

"sepertinya mereka tidak ada disini ya?" tebak Omi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Miyu.

"iya, ibuku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.. sejak saat itu ayah jadi sering pergi keluar negeri dan Karen nee chan sudah sebulan ini mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman.." tutur Miyu.

"Wah.. kakakmu itu pintar ya.. kan mengikuti program itu cukup sulit.." komentar Omi.

"Hehe.. ya begitulah.. kalau dibandingkan dia.. aku..." Miyu tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, hanya memandangi wajah kakak perempuannya yang sedang tersenyum dalam lukisan.

"Ah, ayo Omi.." ajaknya sambil kembali menarik tangan Omi.

"Aa." Angguk Omi.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Ichi : nyaaaaow~ akhirnya dibuat juga setelah bebulan-bulan numpuk dimeja belajar...<p>

Miyu : selamat Ichi~ ^ ^

Omi : aku keliatan cool disini.. ^/^

Ichi : nyehehe.. ^ ^

Oh iya.. kalo ada kritik dan saran ato masukan lainnya silahkan kirim lewat Review..

Miyu : caranya tinggal klik aja kolom 'Review' dibawah ini~

Omi : jadi..

Ichi, Miyu, Omi : DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA YAA~~ XDD


End file.
